Big Time OC!
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: OC CONTEST! Everything is inside!
1. Story Ideas

Here are the story ideas! On next chap, the app is there. Enjoy!

Story Ideas

Story One- The guys meet the new actresses of a new drama show. At first, they bicker and fight and don't get along. After spending real time together, will they fall for each other or be enemies forever?

Story Two- The guys were always true to their feelings. They meet their new neighbors and something's off about them. Will they see through their fake smiles or will be trying to fix four broken girls?

Story Three- The guys are always in trouble, right? So when they are running from the crowd of fangirls and crash a group of best friend's sleepover, will it be love at first run-in or hate and kick out?

Story Four- "_I was enchanted to meet you"- Taylor Swift._ That song always expressed love for people. When the guys meet four amazing girls at the park, will they feel the same as the song?

Story Five- The boys found out about FanFiction from a couple of fangirls at their concert. They see some of the stories and pick their favorites. When they start to talk to the writers, will it be love at first site or a computer meltdown for them both?

Titles

Story One- Big Time Blooming Love

Story Two- Big Time Broken Lives

Story Three- Big Time Crashers

Story Four- Big Time Enchantment

Story Five- Big Time FanFic Love

PM if you yay or nay the titles or stories. If you have any suggestion or comments, PM me too!

Peace out, Rushers!

~MissH2O~


	2. App Is Here

Hello again, my little fans! Well, here's another OC contest for you people who didn't get a chance last time or are new to my OC contests! The app is on this page! Good luck, everyone! Erase everything in the parentheses. You only can enter two stories. At the top of your review, put SKYSTORE so I know if you read this.

Application

Name (F, M, L)-

Nicknames-

Birthday-

Appearance-

Personality-

Family (age, personalities, anything else)-

Pets-

Favorites (Favorite song, movie, music, color, ect.)-

Style (I accept links and descriptions too)

Formal-

Work-

Casual-

Date-

Sleepwear-

Other Things

Good Habits-

Bad Habits-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Fears-

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

Hobbies-

BTR Boy-

Important Parts

What makes you like your BTR boy? (Story One)-

What makes you broken inside? (Story Two)-

What do you think about the boys crashing your sleepover? (Story Three)-

Why are you enchanted by the BTR boy? (Story Four)-

What is your screen name and what is the BTR boy's screen name? (Story Five)-


	3. The Results!

So I've chosen the winner to my OC contest. I think I'll start writing over winter break. I've also changed the name to number one and five, which are now _Big Time Dramatic Love Quarrel_ and _Love at First Site_ (I hope you get the joke!). I won't be able to use all the characters as mains, but some will be used as minors and others major.

Results

Winners for Big Time Dramatic Love Quarrel

Kendall's Love- My OC (Alycinn Montgomery from _Big Time Epic Loser Love_)

James' Love- Sarah Cecile Morrow (MyNameInLights)

Logan's Love- Jace Lynn Harwood (peregrine)

Carlos' Love- Skylar Rose Grace (mazygrace18)

Winners for Big Time Broken Lives

Logan's Love- Becca Demetria McLean (Adrianna Rhode)

Carlos' Love- Kia Stacy Benson (Pigfarts Pigfarts Yum Yum Yum)

James' Love- Rose Kimberly Siffre (amrice101)

Kendall's Love- My OC

Winners for Big Time Crashers

James' Love- Kennedi Carson Rydes (Phalen Rhude)

Kendall's Love- My OC

Carlos' Love- Katarina Aaliyah Tahleigh (brightSTAR)

Logan's Love- Victoria Claire DeLuna (truestorybro)

Winners for Big Time Enchantment

Carlos' Love- Katarina Aaliyah Tahleigh (brightSTAR)

Logan's Love- Cambria Callughan ( of Adrasteia)

James' Love- Lissa Nicole (GleeShadow)

Kendall's Love- My OC

Winners for Love at First Site

Logan's Love- Becca Demetria McLean (Adrianna Rhode, my bestie!)

Kendall's Love- My OC

Carlos' Love- Madeline (Maddy) Jayne Hale (MaddyB3)

James' Love- Mikayla Lila Swift (Mini Maslow)

Partial Characters

Ace Jester Spade

Vanessa Cassidy Brooks

Bernadette Autumn Thorne


End file.
